


Tumblr One Shots

by Hiraeth (MoroiiAngel)



Category: Doctor Who, Doctor Who & Related Fandoms, Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: F/M, One Shot Collection
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-10-19
Updated: 2015-12-02
Packaged: 2018-04-27 02:05:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 1,380
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5029519
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MoroiiAngel/pseuds/Hiraeth
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A collection of one-shots from prompts on tumblr.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. The First Time

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Nine ruminates on what a certain crustacean said about girls - namely Rose Tyler.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Drabble for Timepetals’ weekly theme: Joy. References to the book The Beast of Babylon, set between the two times the Doctor asks Rose to come with him.

Maybe Ali was right. Not about the… what she’d accused him of, and he’d rightly ignored. He’d just met the girl. Sure, Rose had handled the Nestene brilliantly. Just as Ali said, she was special. As he operated the controls away from Karkinoss and back to Earth, he worried. Ali seemed absolutely certain that Rose just needed an extra nudge. What on earth could he say that he hadn’t said yet? What had he missed? Ali said he needed to “sell it to her”. 

He didn’t have a lot of time to think about it, but as the Tardis materialized back in that little alleyway (only a half a meter to the right, and exactly on time, thank you very much) it struck him. He’d just been to Babylon and back. Maybe, just maybe, Rose would fancy a trip in time. The landing sequence finalized and he snatched up the silver orb that he’d fought the Starman with, heading for the door. He pulled it open and stuck his head out. There she was, staring right back at him as though she’d been waiting for him to come back. There was a brief moment where he was buoyed by nothing except Ali’s confidence. 

“Oh,” he called out, as though surprised to see her there. “Did I mention it also travels in time?” He gave her a little smile and cleared the doorway, moved back straightaway to the scanners. As she turned back to Mickey, and Mickey’s expression grew confused, he couldn’t stop the little bubble of happiness rising in him. Why a clever, remarkable funny girl like Rose Tyler would seem so important already, he wasn’t sure. He only knew she was special, and he knew it in his core because as she ran towards the Tardis, smile wide on her face, the Doctor felt joy for the first time in this body.


	2. Purple Pie

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Eleven and Rose debate the merits of interplanetary vegetables.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This week’s Ficlet Friday prompt is: Fall Food.

2 cups flour

2/3 cups butter

5 tbsp water

1 can blue condensed milk

¾ cups sugar

1 cup purple pumpkin puree

1 tsp nutmeg

1 tsp cinnamon

1 tsp ginger

2 large eggs

“Purple?” Rose asked aloud. The Doctor stuck his head out from under the grating, a questioning look upon his face.

“This recipe you gave me calls for purple pumpkins!” She shook the offending document accusingly at him.

For his part, the Doctor looked even more confused. “And?”

“I’m not entirely sure, but I don’t think pumpkins are supposed to be purple.” Rose said. “And for that matter,” she informed him as he picked himself up and wiped off his hands, “what on earth does blue milk come from?” The Doctor’s eyes glowed in the familiar information-dump sort of way and Rose put up her hands. “No, forget it, I don’t want to know. But I can’t make a purple pumpkin pie!”

“But Rose,” he pouted, upset that he’d been cut off but jumping up to sit on the console beside her. “Purple pumpkins are renowned throughout the galaxy for their texture and flavour! Besides which it’s traditional.” He clapped his hands together in what he hoped meant would prove his point. As he did so, he leaned over and pretended to be reading the recipe over her shoulder.

“Traditional?” She looked scandalized, but snuggled in a little closer, reading his intentions like a book. In response, The Doctor opened his arms, and she slid between them even as he started up another of his little rants.

“Now listen, just because you don’t use purple pumpkins doesn’t mean it isn’t more traditional most everywhere else. You take an orange pumpkin to Grandamal 6 and they would throw it in your face!” He paused to consider a second before adding, “Or perhaps quarantine it, orange is a bad colour to be on Grandamal 6, very bad indeed. Still,” he gave a rather heavy sigh, “if you feel you must have it orange, then so be it.” He leaned his cheek against the side of her hair. “It’s a shame though. Purple pumpkins are the best.”

Rose for her part looked back down at the recipe. “I mean, I’ve never made a pie before. I want to at least be able to show pictures to my mum without her telling me I’ve upset her appetite.” The Doctor nodded and untangled himself from Rose, sliding off the console to go punch in coordinates for Earth. 

“Although,” Rose’s voice called him to hesitate. “If I mess up this first pie, it won’t matter what colour the pie is.” He didn’t turn around, but she could nearly hear the smile coming back to his face. “Where can we get purple pumpkins, anyway?”

At that, he spun back around. “Rose Tyler, I thought you’d never ask.”


	3. Nightmare

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rose catches the Doctor sleeping.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Timepetals’ Friday prompt: Tell me.

When she walked into the library, Rose was greeted by an unusual sight. The Doctor was dozing on the couch by the fire. It’s not like he’d never done it before - after all he’d began this regeneration with sleeping. Still, he was not one prone to simply drifting off anywhere and everywhere. She toyed with the idea of waking him up, just to tease him about falling asleep while reading - the book was still laying on his chest - but Rose knew that she’d not want to be woken. So she picked up a book of her own and settled into the arm chair next to the couch, content to read and wait. 

Twenty minutes after she had settled in, the Doctor started making noises. A low moan escaped his lips, and Rose’s eyebrow arched, her eyes sliding away from the paper and towards him. It was not a pleasant sort of moan. He let out a few more wordless noises, sounding desperately panicked. Rose put her book down as he suddenly thrashed an arm out.

“Doctor?” She asked, not wanting to get caught by a flailing arm. It sounded as though he’d slipped into a nightmare, his noises becoming an awful lot like “no” and terrified whining. Quickly Rose found she couldn’t just stand there, and she rushed to his side despite the danger of getting clocked in the jaw. “Doctor, wake up! Doctor! You’re safe, you’re with me.” The moment she put a hand on his arm, his eyes flew wide open. He was panting as though he had run a race (which was odd, he didn’t pant like that even when he did run races) and he looked wild. 

Rose stroked his arm, the side of his face, his hair, making shushing noises and repeating that he was safe, she was there. After another moment or two, The Doctor relaxed, his eyes coming to focus on her face. Rose smiled. He grimaced. 

“Sorry,” he told her, moving to sit up. Rose slid onto the couch beside him, hand still on his arm.

“Nothin’ to apologise for. Bad dream?” She asked, although she knew. He nodded, and for a brief second tensed as though he was going to move away. Then, surprising Rose, he simply flopped back into the couch, running his free hand over his face. 

“Want to tell me about it?” Rose offered. The Doctor’s face flashed a few different emotions, before he let out a heavy sigh. 

“I will,” he told her. “Just. Not right now.” Rose bit her lip, and nodded, moving to get up. He grabbed her hand before it could completely slide off his arm, however. “Stay? For a moment?” Rose was far more surprised at that than she had been at finding him asleep, but she nodded, sitting back down. 

“’Course.” She smiled. “Long as you need.”


	4. Seperation

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After Rose Tyler lands in Pete's Universe, hope seems far away.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> TimePetal's Prompt: Never Again.

The days dragged on but they didn’t seem to affect her. After years of running, running, running, she could not make herself move. She lay in bed, sleeping her silly little ape life away. He’d be so disappointed. But her burning pink walls seemed grey. The air seemed thick. Mickey’s eyes seemed distant; her mother wanted her to move on. She couldn’t. She wrapped her blanket closer around herself, unable even to reach over and make a grab for another tissue. Her pillow was already wet anyway. His face floated in her mind’s eye, his voice (sometimes estuary, sometimes northern) telling her to get up. But the face wasn’t real. The voice wasn’t there. She’d never see him again.


End file.
